World Union - The Threat Of Cho
by KikuYumeko
Summary: Après que les héros Pokémon ont sauvés ceux d'inazuma suite à la destruction du stade football frontier international par une force inconnue grâce à l'intervention d'une demoiselle, les deux mondes doivent s'unir pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace !
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _ **Dans un monde totalement différent...**_

Une personne en noir se dressait dans la nuit, au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, un bébé dans ses bras. Le nourrisson était entouré dans un linge blanc, blottie contre le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci se tournait vers le bâtiment derrière lui avant de murmurer.

-Exploiter la force de ces enfants dans ce but... Ils pourront toujours essayer de comprendre d'ou est ce qu'il vienne, ça ne changera rien à la douleur d'être séparé de sa famille qui oppresse ces enfants !

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Une jeune adolescente de 10 ans, assise sur une chaise et reliée à des drôles de machines par un casque posé sur sa tête. Une fois la machine mise en route, une décharge d'énergie lui passait dans le corps, réveillant son pouvoir qui opérait sur des grands cubes en métal qui se mirent à leviter . La jeune fille criait de douleur. L'énergie commençait à marquer sa peau blanche de plusieurs brûlures tout le long de son corps. L'homme regardait le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras avant qu'un sourire attendris n'apparaissent sur son visage.

-On peut dire que tu as échappé à la torture, ma chère enfant ! Ta force, opposé à celle de ton aîné, va sans doute faire des miracles dans les années à venir ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour te protéger des griffes de ces scientifiques et que tu mènes une existence paisible et harmonieuse ! Bien... Maintenant, il est temps de partir d'ici ! Ta sœur ne va pas être contente que tu te sois échappé mais c'est de bonne guerre !

Celui-ci prit son élan avant d'atterrir sur le gratte-ciel opposé, un cri furieux perçait les bruits de moteur des véhicules. Ne se laissant pas intimider, il continuait de sauter d'immeubles en immeubles, disparaissant comme une ombre sur un mur.

Soudain, le laboratoire explosait, laissant échapper une immense fumée noire dont des flammes rougeoyantes commençaient à se propager dans les pièces en ruines. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et rouges se retrouvaient au milieu de ce carnage, des fils pendant le long de ses bras, arrachés, et un casque d'expérience sur la tête dont un trou titanesque le fendait en deux. Elle était à genoux, les yeux fermés. Soudain, elle les ouvraient, laissant apparaître deux orbes de sangs totalement imprégnées d'une douleur inimaginable.

-Toi... Celui qui a volé celle qui devait me nourrir de sa force... Ou que vous soyez, je vous retrouverait ! Songeait-elle par télépathie.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se volatilisait d'un simple jet de lumière obscur, laissant le brasier consumer les dernières traces de la folie des scientifiques.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui, dans le monde d'inazuma eleven, un match de football avait commencé. Ce match était l'un des plus inédits dans l'histoire du football ainsi que dans son temps. Tout les protagonistes et antagonistes de la légende du football se sont déplacé pour pouvoir s'affronter dans un ultime match, les Inazuma best eleven et les battle eleven. Tout le stade rugissait, proclamant leurs équipes favorites. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient actuellement en pleine affrontement, rivalisant l'amitié que les protagonistes et les antagonistes ont fait naître entre eux. Près d'une entrée, une demoiselle regardait le match avec un sourire, adossé au mur à sa gauche. Elle portait un pantalon rose bonbon surmontée d'une ceinture blanche d'ou était accroché six balles rouges et blanches. Elle avait un top rose avec une veste de couleur blanche et des bottes blanches qui montaient jusqu'au genoux. Elle portait une oreillette blanche. La demoiselle aux cheveux roses se tournait vers l'entrée un peu plus loin d'elle avant de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec une casquette rouge et blanche, un gilet blanc et bleu, un pantalon bleu marine et des chaussures rouges et noirs. Sur son épaule droite était installé un drôle de créature ressemblant à une souris jaune avec une queue en forme d'éclair. Il attendait près du mur à sa gauche. Il été accompagné d'une fille aux long cheveux auburn surmontée d'un chapeau rose a ruban noir. Elle était également habillé d'un petit haut noir à col blanc et d'une jolie jupe rouge à grande chaussettes noir et chaussures fermées noir également. Tout deux regardaient le match avec attention en veillant à ce que rien ne vienne le perturber. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupirait, désolé de les impliquer dans une telle affaire mais il le fallait. Elle n'allait pas y arriver toute seule et elle était également en danger d'après celui qu'elle considère comme son père.

_Toi seule peut venir à bout de la fureur de celle qui te considère comme son festin ! Mais tu n'arriveras pas face à ceux qui seront de son côté, tu auras besoin d'aide !_

Il lui a conseillé d'aller dans le monde des pokemons pour demander de l'aide à Sacha, l'héros qui adore l'aventure qui est accompagné de son fidèle ami, Pikachu. La jeune fille qui l'accompagne, Serena, a décidé de le suivre pour le garder à l'oeil et en tant qu'ami, c'était la moindre des choses. Soudain, le commentateur s'exclamait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'un des inazuma best eleven est totalement confus de ce qui se passe sur le terrain !

En effet, le joueur aux cheveux roses nommé Kirino semble réagir bizarrement, comme-ci il était saoul. Tout à coup, son oreillette s'allumait, c'était Sacha.

-Yumeko, on dirait l'oeuvre d'un Pokémon ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que tu as raison ! Surveiller attentivement ce qui se passe, je m'occupe du concerné !

Je pris une soin ball dans mes poches avant de dire dans un murmure.

-Gardevoir, ma meilleure amie, j'ai besoin de toi !

Le ball s'ouvrit avant qu'un flot blanc n'apparaisse vers le sol, faisant apparaître un Pokémon vert jade, blanc et rouge ressemblant à une humaine. Celle-ci prononçait son nom avant de se tourner vers moi. Je lui dis un sourire avant de lui demander.

-Peux-tu utiliser Vibra Soin sur le joueur aux cheveux roses, s'il te plait ?

Elle joignait ses mains avant de laisser grandir une boule d'energie blanche qu'elle lançait en direction de Kirino qui était actuellement sur le banc de touche. A son contact, il fut prit d'une décharge électrique avant de sentir mieux. Il regardait Yumeko qui se mettait directement devant le grand Pokémon, maîtresse des type psy et fée. Il eu le temps de lui adressé un sourire qu'un Nostenfer apparu dans le ciel. Tout le stade ainsi que les joueurs arrêtaient leurs activités avant que celui-ci ne lâche de sa gueule pourvu de 4 crocs, une buée noire qui s'abattit sur le terrain. La réaction de la fille en rose fut immédiate.

-Serena, Sacha, sortez vos pokemons pour chasser la fumée et protéger les joueurs ! Je m'occupe du gêneur !

-Entendu !

Elle les vient monter sur le dos d'un Flambusard qui prit la direction du terrain à toute vitesse. Elle ordonnait à son amie en lui montrant le Nostenfer qui commençait à revenir vers l'endroit où était son dresseur.

-Utilise maintenant Psyko !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu étincelant avant de voir le Nostenfer entouré par le même halo. Celui-ci se débattit alors qu'une force inconnue s'exerçait sur lui, l'empêchant de battre des ailes. Gardevoir balançait ses bras vers le sol, dirigeant son prisonnier vers une chute critique. Il fut KO en quelques secondes. Soudain, une nuée de Nosferalto apparu, encerclant les héros. Yumeko ne voyait qu'une option pour sortir tout les joueurs de ce pétrin... Ils avaient besoin de leur aide ! Elle fit rentrer le Pokémon psy et fée dans sa pokeball avant de d'en prendre une autre qu'elle lançait dans les airs.

-Gueriaigle, j'ai besoin de toi !

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant un oiseau ressemblant à un aigle rouge et violet battre des ailes. Yumeko le laissait se poser avant de monter sur son dos pour aller rejoindre ses amies.

-Emmène-moi sur le terrain !

Celui-ci battît des ailes avant qu'il ne fonde vers sa destination en renversant quelques ennemis, la vision dégagé par les actions du Brutalibree et du Flambusard de Sacha. Serena soignait les blessés avec son Nymphali avant de voir que nous arrivons.

-Sacha, Yumeko vient nous rejoindre !

Je laissais mon pokemon se poser avant de venir vers eux. Soudain, l'un des joueurs en vert avec les cheveux blancs vint vers nous, mécontent.

-Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît ?

Sacha se tournait vers lui avant de lui dire.

-Ce qui se passe en ce moment est très grave ! Une menace plane sur deux mondes et vous êtes concernés ! Nous vous expliquerons quand on aura chassé ses Nosferaltos de votre stade !

Yumeko vint vers eux avant de leur dire.

-Nous avions besoin de votre aide pour les mettre KO, vous êtes d'accord ?

Un garçon aux cheveux blancs à queue de cheval s'avançait vers eux, méfiant.

-Qui vous dit que vous êtes pas ces ennemis ?

-Nous sommes ici pour trouver l'ennemi qui menace votre monde et celui de Sacha et Serena ! Si on ne fait rien, tout sera trop tard !

Ils hésitèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un autre s'avançait. Il avait les cheveux brun maintenu par un bandeau orange.

-N'oubliez jamais qu'il faut protéger le football... Nous sommes d'accord pour vous rejoindre pour combattre cet personne !

-Nous aussi ! S'exclamait une personne aux cheveux roux, de la forme d'une comète. On n'a pas l'intention de rester en arrière !

-Merci ! Disait Yumeko. Bon... J'ai un plan mais il va falloir la suivre à la lettre !

Tous acquiescèrent, près à passer à l'action. Yumeko se tournait vers les Nosferaltos avant de dire.

-Combinaison des forces, Voilà le thème de ce plan !


End file.
